Wyznanie
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Tyle ile jest ludzi na świecie, tyle istnieje wyznań miłosnych, ale czy właśnie to miał na celu Murasakibara, dzieląc się ze swoim kolegą swoją szczerością?


KUROKO NO BASUKE - MINIATURKA "WYZNANIE"  
\- Chcę się z tobą kochać. - Odwrócił się niespiesznie, z lekkim niedowierzaniem, jakby niepewny, czy dobrze usłyszał. Twarz jego rozmówcy, tak jak zawsze, wyrażała to samo znudzenie i flegmatyczność, pogłębiającą się do tego stopnia, że podświadomie poczuł się zażenowany. Tak zażenowany, jakby za sprawą własnego głupstwa. Spąsowiał. Z pewnością spłonił się tym szkaradnym rumieńcem.

\- Mówiłeś coś, Murasakibara? - odpowiedział pytaniem, skołowany już do reszty. Czyżby jego własny, roztargniony umysł, płatał mu figle równie słodkawe, co łakocie jego kolegi z drużyny?

\- Powiedziałem, że chcę uprawiać z tobą seks – powtórzył Atsushi, z wręcz namacalną irytacją i zniecierpliwieniem, przypominało to trochę pytanie dorosłego o pozwolenie. Pytanie naprawdę rozpuszczonego bachora, który jedynie udaje niewiniątko, byle dostać co, co mu się we własnym mniemaniu należy.

\- Och – wymsknęło mu się jedynie. W jednej chwili odczuł, jak ogarnia go bezgraniczna, jakaś taka dziwna bezsilność. Spuścił głowę, przerywając nachalny kontakt wzrokowy i odkładając szczotkę do składzika. Raptownie zapragnął podziękować Murasakibarze, że wstrzymywał się z tymi wygłupami, dopóki nie skończył sprzątać po ich wtorkowym treningu. Ręce drżały mu przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu. Nie da znowu zrobić z siebie obiektu kpin. Nie zamierzał pokazywać, jaki skutek odniosła ta śmieszna próba, wytrącenia go z równowagi. - Jeśli to kolejny sposób, by szantażować mnie o jakieś cukierki, Murasakibara, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że został mi już tylko batonik zbożowy. - dodał w końcu, nie wiedząc, jak odebrać dziwną ciszę, która zapadła pomiędzy nimi. Nieczęsto się zdarzało, by Akashi, wyznaczał ich razem do sprzątania, przeważnie jeśli już zostawał po godzinach, to wiązało się to z grą w shogi z kapitanem.

Może i nie dogadywali się najlepiej... stop. W porządku – oni kompletnie się nie dogadywali, zasadniczo łatwiej było powiedzieć, że jedyną osobą, z którą się dogadywał, był Akashi Seijuurou i na tym kończąc, ale to też nie było tak, że z innymi nie był w stanie zamienić słowa Dlatego ta cisza, wydała mu się taka uciążliwa, nawet jeśli trwała jedynie chwilę, to nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Murasakibara, nie zadaje mu żadnych infantylnych pytań lub po prostu mu nie dokucza.

Ta chwila wystarczyła, by Midorima pomyślał, iż nie jest to kolejny żart ze strony Atsushiego.

\- Aka-chin, powiedział, że wystarczy powiedzieć, co się czuje – został poinformowany, a torebka z żelkami, została mu podsunięta pod nos po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia. Odepchnął od siebie delikatnie rękę, nie mając już siły, odmawiać ponownie.

\- Co Akashi, ma wspólnego z tym głupim pytaniem? - zagadnął, szczerze licząc na to, że ta rozmowa, jak każda z Murasakibarą, przerodzi się w zwykłe droczenie się, przypominające kłótnie z dzieckiem, które najzwyczajniej skapituluje, gdy zrozumie, że właśnie tej "zabawki" nie dostanie.

\- Mido-chin, komplikujesz~

Westchnął, dobrze wiedząc, że taka odpowiedź oznacza tylko jedno - Murasakibara, albo nie ma najmniejszej ochoty mu niczego tłumaczyć, albo po prostu mu się nie chce. Niezależnie od tego, jak wyglądała prawda, trzeba było przerwać tą farsę. Egoizm, był największą z wad Atsushiego, a Midorima twierdził, iż najłagodniejsza, a przy tym najbardziej irytująca wśród całej reszty.

\- W takim razie, Murasakibara, muszę cię rozczarować, bo ja nie mam ochoty. Powinieneś znaleźć sobie kogoś innego do takich rzeczy. - Odwrócił się z zamiarem wrócenia do szatni, gdy stanowcza, duża dłoń, zacisnęła się wokół jego nadgarstka. Czasem zapominał, jak ogromną siłą dysponował Murasakibara, mogący bez najmniejszego problemu, zgnieść go jednym uderzeniem. Gdyby tylko tego chciał, Midorima, leżałby bezwolnie pod nim, niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek reakcji sprzeciwu, a czy wynikałoby to ze strachu czy wstydu, sam nie był do końca przekonany.

\- Czy będzie w porządku, jeśli powiem, że cię kocham? - zagadywał, przybliżając się do niego bardziej i bardziej, aż nabrał ochoty cofnąć się do tyłu, ale duma nie pozwalała mu na ucieczkę. Jakby miał przed czym uciekać...

\- Nie kochasz - odparł powoli. Bardzo powoli. Miał wrażenie, że głos mu drży przy każdej sylabie. - Nie wiesz nawet, co to znaczy. - Sam również nie wiedział. Przecież nigdy wcześniej nie kochał! Ale nie miało to wówczas żadnego znaczenia i gotów był, wybić te zdurniałe pomysły z głowy swojego kolegi bez krzty delikatności. Jakby w afekcie jakiejś trywialnej zemsty, by później zapomnieć, że coś takiego, miało w ogóle miejsce.

"Nieprawda!" - chyba takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Zbulwersowany trajkot dziecka, nie poparty chociażby jednym, sensownym argumentem, ale zamiast tego, dostał buziaka. Mokrego, leniwie powolnego buziaka, który zaskoczył go tak przeraźliwie, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i umrzeć. Oczywiście, pociągając za sobą Murasakibarę, winowajcę szumu, który opanował nagle jego głowę. Dudnienie i łomot serca, nie ustały nawet wtedy, kiedy do wnętrza jego rozchylonych w zdziwieniu ust, wsunął się ciepły język wyższego chłopaka. Przesunął dłoń w kierunku Murasakibary, by odepchnąć go od siebie, ale jedynie zacisnął rękę na materiale białej koszulki.

Atsushi z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak Midorima mruży oczy. Wypuścił z drugiej ręki, trzymane do tej pory opakowanie z żelkami i skierował ją w kierunku krańca koszulki treningowej. Jego długie palce, zetknęły się z gładką, napiętą skórą brzucha, który pokrył się dreszczem. Dopiero ten śmiały ruch, wepchnięcia ręki pod koszulkę, sprowadził Shintarou na ziemię. Oderwał się od naburmuszonego chłopaka, który nie zamierzał pozwolić mu się wyrwać z uścisku.

\- Co-co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - wydarł się, dalej siłując się z żelaznym uściskiem. Zaczerwieniona twarz, a nawet uszy, spodobały się Atsushiemu na tyle, by pochylić się i polizać odsłonięty kawałek skóry tuż za uchem.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz słodszy - powiedział z rozczarowaniem, dając się uderzyć z pięści w klatkę piersiową (prawie tego nie poczuł).

\- Jesteś idiotą?! To oczywiste, jestem spocony po treningu! Nanodayo! Jak ty się dzisiaj zachowujesz, do cholery?! - wypalił, nie wytrzymując już gromadzącej się w nim złości.

\- Mido-chin się zdenerwował? - zapytał niewinnie, podnosząc z ziemi prawie pustą paczkę i kierując się do opustoszałej szatni, odwrócił się, aby zerknąć czy wicekapitan podąża za nim. Ale Midorima stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawił, zaciskając pięści i czerwieniąc się już prędzej ze złości, aniżeli zażenowania. - Are?

\- Murasakibara, wyjaśnij mi to wszystko! - wypalił, zmniejszając odległość pomiędzy nimi.

\- Wyjaśnić? Ale co? Przecież już powiedziałem. Lubię cię i pragnę. Tak po prostu. Czy to nie wystarczy? - odpowiedział, znów tym znudzonym głosem, którego Midorima tak nienawidził.

\- Ale-ale dlaczego?! Dlaczego powiedziałeś mi o tym dzisiaj?! - dociekał, a ogarniająca go frustracja, nie mieściła mu się w głowie.

\- Ha? Aka-chin powiedział, żeby nie zadręczać się dłużej i ci powiedzieć, bo na pewno to zaakceptujesz - wyjaśnił, wykorzystując to, że ponownie był blisko Midorimy i pocałował go ponownie. Tym razem nie hamował się. Przytrzymał chłopaka za kark, aby się nie odsunął i przyciągnął go jak najbliżej siebie, okrężnymi ruchami gładząc plecy. Przygryzł zaciśnięte wargi, ale zamiast oczekiwanego efektu, otrzymał tylko niezadowolone jęknięcie i próbę wyrwania się z objęć. - Pozwól mi - prawie prosił, sunąc koniuszkiem języka po, jego zdaniem, idealnym konturze ust.

\- Nie będę niczego akceptować! Nie jestem rzeczą! - oburzył się, ale jego głos, był znacznie cichszy, niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

\- Ale ja zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę, Mido-chin - zapowiedział mu, a Shintarou zrozumiał, że Akashi ma zdecydowanie zbyt duży wpływ na jego kolegę, co łącznie z jego paskudnym charakterem, daje dość... specyficzne połączenie. Otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Murasakibara, wykorzystał to, by pogłębić pocałunek. Ostatni rok Teikou, zapowiadał się wyjątkowo pracowicie.


End file.
